Un évènement plutôt Particulier
by AALchan
Summary: Nagisa, de force, va participer à un concours de cosplays et sa routine va s'effriter ! ATTENTION karmisa ! ( Ne vous fiez pas au 1er chapitre, il est un peu transitif ')
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour bonjour ! Alors c'est ma toute première fanfiction donc les reviews sont les bienvenus ! ^^ Je tiens à préciser que cette fic contient du shōnen ai ( ou amour entre homme) donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas ! u-u_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture ! ^^_

 ** _Chapitre 1:_**

 _Comme tous les matins, Karma c'était levé de bonne_

 _bonne heure pour élaborer quelques plans afin de tenter d'assassiner ce cher Koro Sensei. Le prendre par surprise? Non le poulpe l'exquiverai à coup sûr... L'empoisonner? Déjà essayé et sans succès! Pendant que notre apprenti assassin se triturait la tête en quête du plan parfait, l'heure s'écoula. Il était temps d'aller en cours et de traverser cette foutue colline boueuse pour arriver jusqu'à une vieille cabane en ruine appelée aussi " salle de classe " par les 3E. C'est donc avec une motivation en miettes que Karma prit le chemin vers son "collège". En chemin il croisa Nagisa toujours coiffé de ses deux couettes. Notre roux à la vu de ces dernières lui fit la réflexion comme quoi il devrait porter l'uniforme réservé aux filles qui , d'après lui et ses camarades, lui irai tellement mieux ! Le bleu répondit à cette remarque en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui fit rire son meilleur ami. Une fois le chemin de guerre traversé, Nagisa fut accueilli par Kayano et ses copines qui le harcelaient depuis près d'un mois pour qu'il présente sa candidature à un concours de cosplays._

 _–_ Tu pourrai te cosplayer en Wendy Marvel ! Tu serai tellement mignon !

– Ah mais non Kayano, on s'était mises d'accord pour Célestia! _répondit Rio_

 _–_ Quoi !? Absolument pas ! C'est hors de question ! Le style mignon lui va beaucoup mieux que le style gothique ! Ça fait plus ressortir son côté uk...

 _Une main stoppa la remarque de la verte._

 _–_ Shhh! _s'exclamèrent ses copines avant que la blonde se retourne en souriant bêtement aux deux concernés ._

 _–_ Hum! Ça fait ressortir son côté féminin ! _reprit la jeune fujoshi._ Bref Nagisa ira au concours de cosplays habillé en Wendy !

 _Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus voulu - pour la énième fois- défendre son honneur mais la sonnerie - ou vieille cloche délabré- retentissa et ne lui en avais pas laissé le temps. Il irai au défilé un point c'était tout ! Nagisa soupira et rentra dans la classe accompagné de Karma qui paraissait amusé par cette situation._

– Tu vas être si mignonne Nagisa! _se moqua le rouge._

 _Ce dernier ne prêta aucune attention à son ami et alla s'asseoir à sa place._

 _Les cours finis, Kayano se précipita sur son téléphone et commença à taper sur son clavier de l'appareil. L'androgyne ,intrigué, la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui montre l'écran de l'engin ,fière, et s'exclama :_

 _–_ C'est fait ! Tu es inscrit !

– Quoi ?! Mais...

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour la tenue, _intervint Rio,_ on s'en occupe.

 _Elle fit un clin d'oeil à la verte qui lui répondit d'un sourire complice._

 _–_ Bon bha on y va , à plus Nagisa ~ !

 _–_ Tu ne m'attends pas ?

– Non pas ce soir !

 _La jeune fille lui lança un clin d'œil ( oui j'aime bien les clin d'œil ! *^*) avant de s'éloigner de lui et de rejoindre la petite blonde._

 _Nagisa se mit à ranger ses affaires et sortit de la salle. Sur la route, il reçu un message de sa mère qui lui demandait de prendre du pain. Il tourna alors dans une rue commerciale et pénétra dans une supérette qui s'y trouvait. En sortant, il aperçu Kayano et ... Karma!? Ils étaient en train de regarder la vitrine d'une boutique avant d'y entrer mais ça il s'en fichait! La question était : Qu'est ce que faisait ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble ? Soudain , un déclic se fit dans sa tête,_ « Et si ... Et si ils sortaient ensemble !?» . _Nagisa se sentit trahi, trahi de ne pas avoir été mis au courant par ses deux camarades de leur relation ! Il n'était pas une commère mais tout de même !_

 _Il lâcha un "_ je m'en fiche " _et reprena son chemin._

 _Voilà , c'est déjà la fin du premier chapitre, suivant le temps libre que j'aurai je poserai la suite + ou - rapidement mais je n'abandonnerai pas la fic parce que je sais comment c'est frustrant ! ( oui ça sent le vécu !;-;). Je préfère prévenir que la taille des chapitres seront très irrégulières car j'ai d'abord écrit ma fanfic sur papier et que je n'ai pas fait de chapitres (évidemment ! -_-) du coup je les faits au fur-et-à-mesure! Voilà ! ^^_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Le blabla de l'auteur: Bonjour bonjour!3 Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour les immondes fautes d'orthographe que j'ai faites dans le chapitre 1 (genre "reprena" à la place de reprit - oui je sais que c'est du niveau primaire mais j'étais fatiguée okay ?u-u) en espérant que j'en fasse moins dans ce chapitre ! ^^_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture!*^*_

 _Chapitre 2:_

 _Nagisa ne put s'empêcher d'y penser tout le long du trajet . Arrivé chez lui, il lança un " je suis rentré" et déposa ses chaussures à l'entrée. Pas de réponse. Sa mère étant infirmière avait dû avoir une urgence. Il abandonna le pain sur la table de la cuisine et s'enferma dans sa chambre. L'étudiant s'allongea sur son lit puis sortit son portable de sa poche et contempla l'écran noir. «_ Devrais-je lui envoyer un message _? se demandait-il,_ mais s'il ne m'en a pas parlé c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que je le sache non _? » Nagisa était perdu, il comprenait un peu le comportement de Karma car ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de parler de ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'était pas très bavard à ce sujet. Mais Kayano ? Sa meilleure amie passionnée de shojos et de toutes sortes de mangas incluant des relations amoureuses ? Nagisa fut coupé de toutes réflexions par une douce vibration. Il comprit tout de suite d'où provenait le son et alluma enfin son téléphone. Il afficha le SMS entrant et put constater que c'était sa mère qui le prévenait qu'elle ne rentrerait sûrement pas ce soir car il fallait qu'elle s'occupe d'une patiente gravement blessée. Le bleu se contenta de renvoyer un simple "ok" puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fit réchauffer des restes de la veille, dîna et alla se coucher. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en sursaut, 7h45! Les cours commençaient dans quinze minutes et il lui fallait trois quarts d'heure pour arriver à son "collège" plus quinze minutes pour atteindre sa classe. Il se leva, prit ses vêtements, les enfila puis se coiffa avant de franchir la porte et de se mettre à courir en direction du métro. Une fois à l'intérieur, il envoya un message au roux comme quoi il arriverait approximativement dans une heure et qu'il lui expliquerait. Le contact affiché sur son écran lui rappela les événements de la veille. Étaient-ils vraiment ensemble ? «_ Ils sont peut-être juste amis ! Mais Karma qui achète des vêtements avec une fille... C'EST DU JAMAIS VU ! » _C'était plus qu'étrange mais Nagisa ne pouvait pas le croire, il n'avait aucunes preuves concrètes et puis Kayano lui en aurait parlé et ça il en était certain ! Elle lui racontait tout et le bleu ne pouvait pas le nier. Alors ne pas lui dire qu'elle sortait avec son meilleur ami, c'était impensable ! Le métro s'arrêta brusquement et les portes s'ouvrirent. Le retardataire se pressa de sortir du transport et se remit à courir vers son école. Il arriva lorsque la cloche sonna le cours de japonais enseigné par Koro sensei. Il toqua doucement à la porte et l'ouvrit dévoilant peu à peu son visage rougi par la gêne._

 _-_ Excusez-moi du retard sensei, j'ai eu une panne de réveil. _murmura-t-il_

 _-_ Très bien mais que ça ne se reproduise plus Nagisa ! _le gronda le poulpe -_

\- Oui ... _répondit -il avant de s'asseoir à sa place._

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du bureau de Karma et y trouva une chaise vide. Quel idiot ! Il avait complètement oublié que le premier de la classe séchait toujours les cours du vendredi matin et que, par conséquent, il n'avait pas pu prévenir leur enseignant. Il pesta une fois de plus contre son égo et se colla sa main sur le visage. Kayano le fixait l'air interloquée et finit par lui sourire gentiment. Nagisa le lui rendit et soupira ce qui fit sortir un petit rire des lèvres de la verte. Après le cours de japonais ont suivi celui d'EPS et d'anglais. À midi, tous se rassemblèrent dans un coin d'herbe situé à côté du terrain de foot et sortirent leur bento. Nagisa regarda à droite puis à gauche, aucunes traces de ses deux amis qui le préoccupait tant en ce moment._

 _-_ Isogai, tu n'aurais pas vu Karma ou Kayano ? _demanda le bleu_

 _-_ Maintenant que tu le dis, je n'ai pas vu Kayano depuis le début du déjeuner. _répondit le délégué_

 _-_ Je vois...

 _Nagisa se remit à manger, renonçant à trouver ses deux meilleurs amis. Pourquoi ça le préoccupait autant ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée !_

 _«_ Tout simplement parce qu'ils me l'ont caché et que je ne comprend pas pourquoi ! » _S'obstina l'androgyne. C'était déjà la fin de la pause déj', il fallait rentrer en classe. Nagisa se dirigea vers celle-ci et là, qui est-ce qu'il voit ? La verte et Karma en pleine discussion! Ils étaient en train de rire et de sourire comme deux idiots ! Nagisa fit comme si il ne les avait pas vu et continua sa route. Il fallait faire fort pour mettre en colère le bleu mais tout ce qui était gnangnan avait le don de l'énerver fortement ! Il s'installa à son bureau et attendit que tout ses camarades fassent de même._

 _-_ Yo Nagisa !

 _Le concerné leva la tête et put constater que le rouge se manifestait enfin devant lui_

-'jour ! _lui répondit-il sèchement_

 _-_ Quoi? Tu boudes parce que je n'ai pas mangé avec toi ? _se moqua le roux_

 _-_ N'importe quoi ! Et puis d'abord je ne boude pas ! _rétorqua le bleuet_

 _-_ C'est ça ! _répliqua le psychopathe suspicieusement._

 _Quand le poulpe leur servant de professeur entra dans la pièce, Karma dû aller s'asseoir à sa place laissant un Nagisa tout renfrogné. Ce dernier détestait les cours de maths, pas qu'il est une faiblesse particulière dans cette matière mais il finissait toujours par se perdre dans toutes ces équations ! Il tourna la tête vers la porte et aperçu une affiche : c'était celle du concours où il participait et il se déroulait... DANS 2 JOURS?! Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus paniqua, il n'avait encore rien préparé et n'avait aucunes idées de qui était cette Wendy Marvel ! Il se retourna vers la fujoshi d'un air désemparé mais cette dernière était occupée par une autre activité... En effet, la petite verte envoyait des regards plus qu'étranges au roux que Nagisa qualifia comme " amoureux". Ce dernier avait l'air de lui rendre ce qui qui agaça d'avantage notre jeune assassin. Pourquoi l'était-il ? Il n'en savait rien et pour être honnête s'en contre fichait ! Après quelques minutes d'échanges visuelles intensifs avec le rouge, Kayano bougea sa tête de façon à être face à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier la fixait d'une drôle de façon comme... apeuré et paniqué avec une touche de dégoût ? Elle lui chuchota rapidement un " que se passe-t-il Nagisa ?" Le concerné se reconcentra sur son problème principal et pointa du doigt l'annonce accroché à l'entrée. La jeune fille, soulagée que ça ne soit que ça, lui sourit et lui tendit son pouce en signe d'encouragement mais ça ne rassura pas pour autant le petit étudiant. Après que la sonnerie marque la fin des 2h de maths, Nagisa partit en vitesse vers le distributeur de boissons pour s'acheter un soda bien mérité !_

« Je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot ! _s'insulta le petit bleu,_ J'ai tellement été perturbé par l'éventuelle relation que pouvaient avoir Kayano et Karma que j'en ai complètement oublié ce stupide concours !» _Nagisa, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, se cogna la tête contre quelque chose ou plutôt contre une personne et d'excusa avant de remarquer que cette dernière était en fait l'une de ses principales raisons de rêvasseries; sa meilleure amie._

\- Ah Nagisa! Je voulais justement te voir !

« Oh pitié qu'elle ne parle pas du festival ! »

Je voulais te montrer ce perso d'anime ! Il est tellement cool! Ne le trouve tu pas magnifiquement parfait !? Je suis en surkiff sur lui !

 _Vraiment rien ni personne ne pouvait changer cette Otaku ! Même pas Karma! C'est ce qu'on peut appeler un cas désespéré !_

 _-_ Ah...ouais... mais tu sais ... je pense que tu devrais peut-être plus te focaliser sur ton vrai pe...

 _La cloche sonna la fin de l'interclasse._

 _-_ Vite dépêchons- nous! On va être en retard pour le cours de Bitch sensei ! _s'exclama la verte avant de se précipiter vers la salle de classe !_

 _Décidément, cette satanée sonnerie lui en voulait ! Arrivé dans la classe, Nagisa se remit à son bureau. Bitch sensei arriva quelques minutes plus tard et commença son cours. Au bout d'un moment, le bleuet se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées._

 _«_ Ils ont si peu confiance en moi pour ne pas vouloir me le dire ? Non, non, non! Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit ! Mais alors quoi? Ils sont vraiment juste amis? Oui bien sûr... et Karma surnomme affectueusement Kayano de cruche ! Après si on va dans ce sens là, logiquement, il ne peut pas sortit avec elle. Mais alors...»

\- NAGISA !

 _L'intéressé sursauta, il releva la tête de de son bureau et remarqua les sourcils de Bitch sensei plus fronçaient que jamais._

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de rêvasser pendant mon cours! Si ça ne t'intéresses pas dis le !

\- N...non, ce n'est pas le cas, excusez-moi! _chuchota t-il à peine pour que son enseignante l'entende_

\- Très bien répète après moi, I mustn't dream in english classroom!

 _Le bleu aurait voulu disparaître à ce moment précis._

\- I.. I mustn't dream in english classroom...

\- Well, reprenons !

 _Le bleu soupira, il en avait marre de tout ça ! Il ressemblait à un vieux vinyle rouillé qui passé toujours le même disque raillé ! Il allait juste ne plus y penser ! Il n'en pensait rien du tout ! Ils avaient bien le droit de faire ce qu'ils leur plaisaient ! À la sonnerie, Nagisa rangea ses affaires, prit son sac et s'en alla directement de la salle puis prit la sortie du pseudo- établissement._

 _-_ Hey Nagisa ! _l'interpella le rouge_

 _Le jeune homme se retourna_

 _-_ Quoi ? _lui répondit-il_

 _-_ On rentre ensemble ? _lui proposa son meilleur ami avec un sourire radieux._

 _-_ Je suis désolé Karma mais ce soir j'ai promis à Maehara de passer la soirée à garder sa petite sœur avec lui ! _rétorqua le bleu avant que le blond vénitien vienne les rejoindre._

 _-_ Toujours collés ensemble à ce que je vois mais je vais devoir te l'emprunter ce soir ! _taquina le blond_

 _-_ Tu peux parler avec Isogai! Un vrai couple !

\- Qu... N'importe quoi ! Comme si je pouvais aimer isogai ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais comme talent caché l'humour ! _répliqua Maehara essayant tout de même de cacher ses rougeurs visibles à l'œil nu_

\- Bon on va y aller! À plus tard Karma!

\- On se voit dimanche ! Salua le rouge _toujours munit son sourire carnassier._

 _Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre ! Je dois vous avouer que je n'aime pas du tout comment je l'ai terminé ! Trop banal à mon goût ! u-u J'ai aussi fait beaucoup de répétition de " se dirigea" ou de " en direction" dites moi si ça vous à choqué ou non et puis comme d'habitude les reviews sont les bienvenus !^^_

 _Ciao~?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Le blabla de l'auteur :_ _Bonjour bonjour ! :D Je suis de retour ! *^* Voilà le 3eme chapitre j'espère qui vous plaira et bonne lecture ! :D ( oui j'avais rien à dire ! Et alors ? u-u)_

 _Sur le chemin, les deux garçons rencontrèrent Rio collée contre la vitrine d'un magasin de mangas accompagnée de la verte._

\- Regarde ça Rio! _s'exclama Kayano en pointant un manga du doigt_ , tu ne trouves pas que les personnages principaux ressemblent à Karma et Nagisa!

\- C'est vrai, _confirma la blonde,_ en plus charismatiques!

 _Maehara s'avança vers les deux Otakus et leurs lança le sourire aux lèvres :_

\- Yo les filles ! Vous faites quoi?

\- Ah.. salut les gars ahah... On euh ... regardait ce livre là bas ! _informa t-elle_ , il a vraiment l'air PA-SSIO-NANT! _insista t-elle pendant que la verte confirmait ce qu'elle disait avec des hochements de tête à s'en briser la nuque. Rio s'arrêta un instant les yeux rivés sur sa montre et reprit:_

 _-_ D'ailleurs on va y faire un tour avant que ça ferme, ciaooo~!

 _Elle prit ensuite le bras de son amie et pénétra dans le magasin en vitesse, saluant leurs deux camarades plantés au milieu du trottoir. Plus suspect tu meurs! Ils reprirent leur route et furent vite arrivés chez le blond. Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par une petite fille haute comme trois pommes, ayant une chevelure d'or et de grands yeux ambre._

 _-_ Nii chan! T'es enfin rentré ! s'exclama cette dernière, j'ai faim!

 _-_ Oui, oui j'arrive ! _grommela l'intéressé puis en retirant ses chaussures. Il se retourna ensuite vers Nagisa et lui demanda si il savait faire cuire du riz et du poisson. Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un signe de tête positif et alla se mettre au boulot. Peu de temps après, le repas fut servi et mangé, il était donc temps pour la petite demoiselle d'aller au lit. Ils l'a couchèrent sans trop de difficultés et sortirent en silence de la petite chambre rose._

\- Ouf! Elle s'est enfin endormie ! Tu veux qu'on se matte un film? _proposa le jaune._

\- Ah oui si tu veux !

 _Le plus grand se mit à farfouiller dans un petit tiroir du meuble à télé et en sortit un CD. Le bleuet en voyant le titre ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des regrets sur sa réponse précédente._

\- Tu connais? _l'interrogea le blond enjoué,_ j'adore ce film plein de suspens, de romance, d'amour...!

 _Oui il avait osé ! Il avait osé lui sortir "potins et jalousie", le film à l'eau de rose du moment !_

\- Euh... j'en ai entendu parlé... _hésita_ _l'invité_

\- Ça te dis? _demanda l'hôte insérant le DVD._

\- Ah ... oui.. bien sûr ! _mentit le bleu_

 _Dès que l'accueil du film s'afficha sur l'écran de l'écran plat, une musique douce, niaise et mielleuse se fit entendre. Maehara appuya sur "play" à l'aide de sa télécommande, éteignit la lumière et ouvrit un paquet de marshmallow qu'il avait tiré du meuble à télé. Pendant le générique, Nagisa décida de lire le résumé pour pouvoir calculer le taux de niaiseries qui pourrait y avoir. Au dos du petit boîtier était inscrit :_

 _"_ Kelly et Roméo sont les deux meilleurs amis de Nicole mais ces deux là ne s'apprécient très peu voir pas du tout et ne traîne jamais ensemble. Mais un jour, Nicole va apercevoir ses deux amis à l'intérieur d'un café à rigoler et sourire. La jeune fille décide alors de demander conseil à l'amie de Kelly, Roxane, et s'aperçoit qu'elle développerai des sentiments pour Roméo..."

 _L'androgyne eu encore moins envie de regarder ce stupide scénario dégoulinant d'amour écoeurant ! Mais quelque chose l'interpella, mis à part le fait qu'il ne ressent rien pour Kayano et que cette Nicole n'avait pas besoin de se travestir pendant une journée, des éléments de cette guimauve ressemblaient aux événements qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment !_ « Elle se fait conseiller par l'ami de Kelly ... Mais oui bien sûr! Si j'arrive à demander à Rio si Kayano et Karma sortent ensemble, je saurai le fin mot de l'histoire ! Cette patate romantique aura finalement servi à quelque chose ! Le problème c'est que les filles sont toujours collées ensemble, il faudrait que j'arrive à obtenir son numéro ! Mais comment ?»

 _Le bleu pivota sa tête vers son ami, déglutit et hésita un moment avant de se lancer._

\- Hum... Maehara ?

\- Ouais? _répondit le jaune absorbé par son film_

\- Est-ce que tu ... par hasard... aurai le numéro de Rio?

 _L'hôte releva la tête l'ai étonné puis répliqua calmement collant un sourire sarcastique sur son visage :_

\- Ouais pourquoi ? T'as laissé les beaux yeux dorés de Karma pour les belles prunelles bleues de Rio ?

\- Qu.. quoi ? Où tu vas t'imaginer des trucs pareils ! C'est vraiment pas drôle ! Et je n'aime pas Rio ! Ni Karma d'ailleurs ! _s'indigna l'étudiant les joux cramoisies,_ si je te demande ça c'est simplement pour un travail en maths! _mentit il une deuxième fois._

\- Okay, okay t'énerves pas! _rigola Maehara_ , tiens!

 _Le jaune lança son portable vers Nagisa et celui ci le rattrapa de justesse._

\- ... Merci.

 _Il était 22h00 quand le film termina, le jeune invité se leva, remercia son ami et s'en alla fier de ne pas s'être endormi devant ce supplice rose bonbon qui servait de meilleur film de l'année._

 _«_ Sérieusement, comment les gens peuvent aimer ça? Au moins maintenant je peux enfin en savoir plus sur Kayano et Karma!»

 _Il sortit son téléphone, l'alluma, alla dans ses contacts, sélectionna celui de la petite blonde et tapa au clavier de l'appareil :_

 _"_ Salut Rio, c'est Nagisa, désolé de te déranger à cette heure mais j'aimerais avoir le cœur net sur quelque chose. Voilà en fait j'ai vu Kayano avec Karma avant hier soir alors que ces deux là ne s'entendent pas vraiment bien, j'en ai fait la conclusion qu'ils sortaient peut être ensemble. Est-ce que Kayano t'en a parlé ?"

Une fois le message envoyé, Nagisa reprit sa route. Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibra, il s'empressa de l'attraper et s'aperçu que la bonde lui avait répondu.

-" Yo Nagisa ! Je savais pas que t'étais un p'tit rigolo toi ! XD Karma et Kayano Lol XD ! T'as une drôle d'imagination toi ! XD Kayano ne voit absolument pas Karma comme ça ! Elle pense qu'il est gay ! XD"

\- " gay ? Je ne pense pas! Bon bref merci ! Ah oui, s'il te plaît n'en parle à aucun des deux ! "

\- "De rien et ne compte pas sur moi ! ;p À + "

« Comment ça ne comptes pas sur moi !»

 _Le bleu paniquait un peu, il aurait dû s'en doutait que cette peste allait tout raconter à la verte! Il était tellement honteux d'avoir imaginé une telle relation entre ses deux amis sans aucunes preuves ! Parvenu à sa maison, le bleu tourna la clef dans la serrure de la porte puis franchit cette dernière. Vide. Comme il s'y attendait. Il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller se prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit de la pièce toute embuée par la vapeur d'eau et alla cette fois en direction de sa chambre. Quand il fut arrivé, il s'emmitoufla dans sa couette avant d'entendre une légère vibration émanant de son portable posé sur le chevet qui se tenait près de son lit. Il tâta la petite table avant d'en retirer l'appareil. C'était Karma qui lui disait se passer chez Kayano demain, vers 13h00. L'androgyne, méfiant, lui répondit "_ pourquoi faire ? _" Pas de réponse. Le bleu soupira et s'endormit peu de temps après._

 _Voilà ! C'est déjà la fin de ce 3eme chapitre! Je sais que pour du karmisa Karma n'apparaît pas beaucoup mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera présent dans le prochain chapitre ! u-u Comme d'habitude vos avis en reviews sont les bienvenus !_

 _Ciao~ :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Le blabla de l'auteur_ _: Bonjour bonjour ! :D Voici le quatrième chapitre d'un événement plutôt particulier - oui je ne suis pas douée pour trouver un titre et alors ? è-é u-u -. Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce que j'ai fais mais je préfère m'exprimer à la fin pour éviter le spoil !^^ Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à l'auteur (logique -_-') dont j'ai eut la flemme de chercher le nom sorry ! ^^'_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D_

 _Le lendemain matin, Nagisa se réveilla à 8h30, il déjeuna, prit une douche, s'habilla, se coiffa puis se brossa les dents ; c'était sa petite routine matinale ! Il remonta dans sa chambre à 9h04 et ralluma son portable toujours branché à la prise électrique._

\- Dix-sept messages ?! _s'écria alors le bleu._

 _Il les ouvrit et s'aperçu avec stupeur que ses harceleurs étaient en fait Kayano et Karma. Ils lui avaient envoyé des tonnes de SMS du genre :_ " Nagisa! Comment t'as pu croire que je sortais avec cette Otaku dégénérée ?!" _ou bien_ " Nagisa ! Pourquoi tu t'es imaginé que je sortais avec ce psychopathe imbu de lui même et sarcastique comme pas permis! Certes il est charismatique et intelligent mais ce n'est pas une raison! En plus je te l'aurai dis si ça avait été le cas!" _ainsi que_ " je savais que ton QI ne depassait pas celui d'une limace mais quand même !" _et surtout beaucoup de_ "RÉPONDS ! ". _Breeef que de sympathiques paroles pleines de tendresse ! L'apprenti assassin sentit alors des frissons lui parcourir le dos rien que d'imaginer la réaction des deux "ex-amants-sortient-tout-droit-de-son-imagination-farfelue" quans il apparaîtrait devant eux cet après midi. Maudite blonde, maudite guimauve dégoulinante de naiseries dégoûtantes et maudite imagination de malheure. Malgré ça, le bleu ignora tous ces petits mots remplis d'amour et continua la deuxième saison de_ _The Walking Dead._ _Il n'eut le temps de regarder que six épisodes avant que 12h00 sonne. Il se leva mollement, encore hébété par l'appareil électronique et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa petite chambre. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et pu constater qu'il n'y avait que deux-trois tomates dans celui ci si on faisait abstraction sur quelques aubergines mutantes dans un vieux tupperware au fond du bac à légumes. Il prit cinq secondes pour décider si oui ou non il fallait toucher cette immondice. La réponse fut bien évidemment non. Il referma le frigidaire, toujours un peu dégouté par ce qu'il venait de découvrir et partit manger en ville._

« Où est ce que je vais aller déjeuner ? Dans un bar à sushis ? Non je fais une overdose de riz ! Mc Do ? Pitié ! Autant ingurgiter le monstre dans mon frigo!»

 _Il s'arrêta net devant une petite boulangerie française et décida d'y entrer. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, une douce odeur de beurre frais vint chatouiller ses narines. Tartes, quiches, croissants, chocolatines, pain aux raisins, sandwiches, opéras et tout autres mets délicieux s'y trouvaient. Le choix était trop vaste et le temps de réflexion trop court pour notre japonnais. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front, plus qu'une demie minute! Il fallait choisir rapidement !_

\- Bonjour ! Que désirez-vous?

 _Trop tard!_

\- Bonjour... Euh je voudrais euh.. je vais prendre ...

\- Voulez-vous un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir le temps que je serve les autres clients ? _lui demanda la petite boulangère blonde avec un grand sourire commercial collé aux lèvres._

 _C'était hors de question qu'il se contente de ce que les autres clients auraient laissé!_

\- Non, non! Donnez-moi une quiche aux poireaux et un flan pâtissier s'il vous plaît !

\- Très bien cela vous fera 100 ¥ s'il vous plaît !

 _Nagisa fouilla dans son petit porte monnaie et en ressortit une petite pièce dorée._

\- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle ! Bonne journée !

\- Ah non... je ne suis pas une fille... _répondit le pauvre androgyne visiblement gêné à la vue de ses rougeurs apparantes._

\- Oh! Toutes mes excuses ! s'affola _la petite vendeuse,_ vraiment désolée, excusez-moi encore! _insista t-elle._

 _-_ Ce n'est rien, bonne journée... _répondit-il monocordement._

\- Oui très bonne journée à vous aussi Monsieur ! _se réctifia la jeune femme_.

 _Il sortit du magasin tel un zombie puis alla s'installer sur un banc dans le parc se situant juste en face de la pâtisserie. Son humeur s'améliora en ouvrant le petit paquet et en y retirant la quiche. En mangeant, il remarqua que la boutique où il avait acheté toutes ces appétissantes denrées n'était pas très loin du métro qu'il prenait pour se rendre à son "collège" et qu'il pourrait, éventuellement, prendre son petit déjeuner en passant. Cette décision prise et son repas terminé, il se leva et regarda l'heure, 12h50! Il était à 15 minutes de chez la verte !_

« Ce n'est pas très grave si j'ai deux minutes de retard ...si?» _se dit il avant de se rappeler de l'état dans lequel se trouvaient sûrement ses deux amis. ll se mit à courir comme un dératé vers l'habitation de l'otaku. Il atteignit le petit appartement à 13h01, il toqua et attendit..._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et dans un élan de joie, Kayano prit dans ses bras son meilleur ami._

\- Nagisa! Tu es en retard! J'étais tellement inquiète !

\- Mais... J'ai à peine deux minutes de retard ! _essaya d'articuler le pauvre bleu étouffé par la verte._

\- Kayano lâche le ! Tu vas le tuer avant d'avoir fait les essayages !

 _La verte lâcha prise sur le jeune homme avant que son sauveur ne s'approcha de lui et empoigna son épaule ou plutôt compressa son épaule._

\- Mais ... Avant toute choses, on va devoir s'expliquer tout les trois! _reprit le psychopathe avec un sourire malsain qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Pendant que le rouge s'occupait de tirer sa victime à l'intérieur du petit appartement, la fujoshi referma doucement la porte derrière elle avec un grincement inquiètant._

\- Et maintenant, réponds nous! _s'exclama le roux_.

\- Vous répondre ? _répéta l'androgyne ne comprenant visiblement pas_.

\- Comment t'as pu penser une fraction de seconde que j'étais en couple avec cette cruche folle de gay!? _éclata le premier de la classe._

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle que tu es homo qu'elle en es folle... _s'indigna le bleu_.

 _Karma se retourna vers la concernée, visiblement pas à l'aise, avec ce regard qui te dit " cours si tu tiens à ta vie!"_

« Ah... Il n'était pas au courant ...» _se gifla intérieurement le bleuet_

\- C-calmez-vous!... On n'est pas là pour parler de ça... _begueya t-elle_ , et puis je ne suis pas une cruche! _répliqua t-elle avec un ton plus confiant_. Tu crois que c'est mieux d'avoir imaginé que je sortais avec un sociopathe narcissique !?

\- Et bien oui ça l'est! _se défendit le rouge_ .

 _Voyant bien que la situation dégénérait, Nagisa essaya de replonger dans le cœur du sujet._

\- Mais c'est que je vous ai vu ensemble jeudi soir et...

\- Et t'as pensé que c'était bizarre! _le coupa son meilleur ami_

\- ...Oui ...

\- Très bien, maintenant je tiens à t'informer que si ce jour là j'étais avec Kayano c'est parce qu'elle m'a supplié...

\- Demandé ! _corrigea la jeune fille._

\- ... Elle m'a **demandé** de l'aider pour acheter ton Cosplay ! Je n'ai pas pu refuser ! Comment manquer l'occasion de t'acheter des vêtements de filles!

\- Mais et les regards amoureux en classe?

\- Les QUOI!? _s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux concernés._

\- Non rien... _décida de se taire finalement le petit étudiant ne voulant pas finir sa vie en essayant des jupes._

 _Ses deux meilleurs amis le fixèrent et finissèrent par soupirer_.

\- Bon maintenant que tout est résolu, place au essayages ! Tu préfères quelle couleur ? Du rose ? Du bleu? Du vert? Du jaune peut être ? _proposa l'otaku des étoiles dansles yeux._

\- Euh... Non...je ... ne sais pas vraiment... _essaya de d'esquiver le bleuet._

\- Vert sera parfait ! _décida le roux à qui personne n'avait rien demandé_

\- Oui tu as raison! La tenue basique lui ira à merveille et se mariera parfaitement avec son teint! Attendez moi là, je vais chercher la perruque !

 _La jeune fille déboula les escaliers et courut vers la salle de bain. Dans la chambre, le silence régnait. Karma fut le premier à le briser:_

\- _Alors comme ça tu préfères demander un truc qui me concernais à la blondasse en pensant qu'elle allait tout garder pour elle ? Tellement naïf_ ! le charria le roux.

\- Mais... Mais sinon tu allais te moquer de moi! _se justifia Nagisa_

\- C'est pour ça que tu boudais l'autre jour ! T'étais jaloux! _affirma le psychopathe d'un ton amusé._

\- Qu...quoi? Mais pas du tout ! Déjà je ne boudais pas et je n'étais absolument pas jaloux ! _protesta l'androgyne sentant ses joues rosir._

 _Le rouge éclata de rire avant que Kayano ne revienne essoufflée, excitée et toute rougie par l'effort._

\- Ouuff ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Allez déshabilles toi et enfile ça ! _ordonna la verte_.

\- Quoi ? Ici? _questionna le jeune homme_.

\- Si c'est Karma qui te gêne, il peut sortir le temps que tu te changes!

\- Heiinnn? Pourquoi je le gênerais ? On est deux mecs alors que toi t'es une fille à ce que je sache ! C'est à toi de prendre la porte ! _s'emporta le rouge._

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Quand on était petit, on prenait des bains ensemble ! Ce ne serai pas la première fois que je le vois nu!

\- Nu? _s'interloqua le concerné._

\- Et bien oui! Tu ne vas tout de même pas porter des sous-vêtements d'homme en dessous de cette ravissante tenue!

 _La jeune fille se retourna et farfouilla dans son armoire_.

L'idée vient de Karma et j'ai tout de suite approuvé !

 _Une fois qu'elle eût trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, la jeune fille se remit face aux deux jeunes hommes et lâcha un_ " Ta-daaaah!"

 _Elle avait sortit de son placard une culotte rayée bleue et blanche avec de la dentelle marine sur les rebords._

\- Ça te plaît ? _lança la jeune fujoshi munit d'un sourire rayonnant._

 _Nagisa se retourna vers son meilleur ami , celui-ci avait un de ses sourires mesquins signifiant qu'une chose, il allait en baver !_

\- Euh... Kayano... Personne ne va voir mes sous-vêtements ! _essaya - encore une fois - de s'esquiver le pauvre futur cosplayé._

\- Mais c'est pour le principe ! Et puis imagine, tu es entouré d'une foule de personnes te prenant pour une fille méga cute et là, un coup de vent ! Le choc ! Le drame même je dirais! _expliqua l'étudiante un peu trop emballée par l'idée d'après le bleu._

\- Non franchement je ne pense pas que ...

\- Voyons Nagisa ! Fais un effort ! Penses à cette pauvre Kayano qui a prit la peine de t'acheter tout ça rien que pour toi! _l'enfonça son diabolique d'ami._

\- ... « traître» _pensa très fort l'androgyne._

« Nagisa, prends note , ne jamais, au grand jamais se laisser trimballer dans un concours de Cosplays féminin par sa meilleure amie histérique»

 _Une fois que le jeune homme fut équipé de la perruque et des vêtements, il ouvrit la porte menant au couloir._

\- C'est bon ça me va... Je peux l'enlever maintenant ?.. _bougonna t-il._

\- Parfait! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester comme ça ? _insista la jeune fille._

\- Oui, je ne voudrais pas me salir! _prétexta notre bleu._

\- La bonne excuse! _commenta le rouge._

\- ...« j'aimerais bien t'y voir !» _pesta notre apprenti assassin contre son ami par la pensée, bien sûr..._

 _Deux minutes plus tard, le plus petit était vêtu d'un simple sweat gris et d'un jean noir._

\- Bon moi j'y vais! À demain! _informa Karma avant de franchir la porte de l'appartement._

\- Moi aussi il faut que je parte, j'ai des exercices à finir pour lundi. À demain ! _déclara le bleu en prenant le même chemin que son meilleur ami._

\- À Demain ! répondit la verte en fermant la porte de sa demeure. _Quand il fut rentré chez lui, Nagisa s'allongea sur son canapé puis regarda l'horloge. Cette dernière indiqué 15h36. L'androgyne soupira, il était exténué et peu à peu, il s'en alla dans les bras de Morphée._

 _Voilà ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien respecté les caractères des persos mais j'ai fait de mon mieux! ||-_- Celui qui me donne le plus de file à retordre c'est Nagisa, j'ai l'impression de lui faire un trop fort caractère, surtout quand il pense. ( « j'aimerais bien t'y voir» ect...)_

 _C'est pas un peu trop agressif ? Brefff voilà comme d'habitude les reviews sont les bienvenus que ce soit des critiques ou autres je les lis tous avec joie! :D ( même si on sait tous que je préfèrerais des reviews dans la catégorie autre que des critiques mais bon... u-u)_

 _J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé à cause de la longueur du chapitre et vous fait un gros bisous ! °3°_

 _Ciao~ :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Le blabla de l'auteur : Bonjour bonjour ! :D Me revoilà pour le 5eme chapitre d'un événement plutôt particulier ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! ^^ Dites moi tous ça en reviews ( ça m'encouragerais d'avantage pour continuer ! u-u )_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D_

 _Le réveille sonna, Nagisa se réveilla en sursaut. Sept heure! Il se leva en pestant contre son dos qui le faisait souffrir. Il se promit de ne plus jamais dormir sur son canapé avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain et d'aller se doucher. Rosi par la chaleur ambiante de la pièce d'où il sortait, vêtu d'une simple serviette entourant sa taille, le bleu monta dans sa chambre, ouvrit un des nombreux tiroirs de sa commode puis en sortit un t-shirt blanc, une veste jaune poussin ainsi qu'un pantalon ébène. Il les mit puis coiffa sa tignasse emmêlée et l'attacha comme à son habitude. Ensuite, il enfila une paire de bottes "Doc Martens" noire à lacets jaunes et sortit de son habitation la mort dans l'âme. La journée allait être longue et ça, le jeune homme n'en avait aucuns doutes. Il fut arrivé au point de rendez-vous avant ses deux amis, sûrement en chemin, mais par précaution, il préféra appeler la verte au cas où il y aurait eut un changement de dernière minute. Le bleu tira de sa veste son portable et composa le numéro de la jeune fujoshi. Au bout de la 3eme sonnerie, une voix haletante se fit entendre au bout du combiné._

\- Allô ? Nagisa? Je suis sur la route ! J'arrive dans deux minutes ! i _nforma la petite étudiante avant de raccrocher. L'androgyne soupira et s'assit sur les marches d'un escalier menant à une petite place contenant un espace vert et quelques bancs ainsi qu'une magnifique fontaine qui trônait au centre de celle-ci. Mais tous ça, Nagisa ne le voyait pas. Pour être franc, il n'était pas serein à l'idée de se travestir dans un lieu public ... De se travestir tout court d'ailleurs !_

« Et si je me faisais arrêter ? Je n'oserais plus jamais regarder mes parents en face! J'irais vivre dans une ruelle sombre avec pour seule compagnie un vieux rat avec qui je me battrai pour un misérable bout de pain rassis et ramolli par l'humidité et alors, à ce moment là, je regretterai probablement le plat d'aubergines mutant résidant dans mon frigo! Ou... Ou peut-être pas en fait!»

I _l se fit couper de toutes réflexions - plutôt irrationnelles- par l'arrivée de son meilleur ami qui, contrairement à Kayano, n'était clairement pas pressé et traînait presque des pieds._

\- Yo Nagisa! Oh mais dis moi, que de charmantes cernes et de pâleur sur ton jolie minois ! _ironisa ouvertement le rouge._ Sérieux, c'est quoi c'te tête ?

\- ... Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai dormi sur mon canapé hier soir... _expliqua le bleu_.

\- Tu sais qu'il existe des lits pour ça ? _remarqua le psychopathe avec une touche d'amusement_.

\- Oui je sais mais pour être honnête j'ai pas trouvé la force d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre! _reconnu le bleu_

\- C'est ça de se coucher tard!

\- Je me suis couché en rentrant _! informa le plus petit_

\- Sérieux ? À trois heures de l'après midi?

\- J'ai eus l'extrême chance de regarder un film a l'eau de rose jusqu'a minuit et quelques avant hier chez Maheara!

\- Alors t'es de ce bord ? _s'exclama le rouge dramatiquement et faussement outré._

\- D-De quoi!? Mais n-non c'est...c'est pas ça! _bégueya le bleuet qui, à ce moment là, était plus proche de l'écrevisse que de l'être humain._

 _Un petit ricanement sortit des lèvres du roux avant qu'une voix aiguë se fasse remarquer_.

\- Nagisa, Karma! _s'écria l'otaku avant de s'arrêter devant les jeunes hommes toute essoufflée,_ je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai raté le métro du coup j'ai dû courir pour venir! s'expliqua t-elle

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait à peine cinq minutes que j'attends, _essaya de la rassurer son meilleur ami,_ et puis Karma n'est pas arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que toi!

\- Tant mieux _! souffla la jeune fille soulagée._

\- J'ai faim! Allons manger un truc vite fait avant de partir. _proposa le psychopathe._

\- Bonne idée! _s'exclama la petite verte_

 _Ils allèrent acheter des croissants et se posèrent sur un banc près de la fontaine de la placette_.

\- Hmm... En fait, _commença l'androgyne la bouche pleine,_ il se passe où le concours? finit-il.

\- Ahah~ surprise! _répondit le rouge._

 _Le plus petit haussa les épaules._

« Peu importe _» se dit-il._

 _Après que la jeune troupe ait finit son petit déjeuner, les trois adolescents reprirent leur route. Le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent était bien trop familier au bleu pour qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas. Il le prenait tous les matins! Il lança un regard soupçonneux à ses deux camarades et finit par leur demander:_

\- Dites... on se dirige vers le collège là non?

\- Perspicace! _Le complimenta son meilleur ami avec un ton légèrement faussé._

 _L'androgyne écarquilla les yeux_.

\- Ça se passe là-bas?!

\- T'as tout compris !

\- Mais alors... il y aura tout le collège?! _paniqua le bleuet._

\- Certainement pas! _protesta la verte,_ la classe E a organisé l'évènement donc nous avons demandé à ce qu'elle soit la seule présente de notre collège pendant le festival!

\- Du coup on a compensé par des élèves des collèges alentours ! _compléta Karma._ Plus de 5 ont répondus ! N'est ce pas fantastique ?

 _Cette dernière information acheva le pauvre Nagisa. Une fois arrivés sur place, Kayano expliqua au bleu que les participantes devaient poser leurs affaires dans les vestiaires et que, par précaution, elle allait se charger de lui réserver une cabine. Le futur cosplayeur acquiesça, lui confia sa poche puis la regarda partir vers une sorte de chapiteau mauve. Elle sortit une minute après et se dirigea vers une personne en costume noir._

\- Eh Nagisa?

\- Oui Karma?

\- Tu peux aller nous chercher des glaces? _lui demanda le rouge le sourire toujours aux lèvres._

 _Le petit assassin soupira._

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi?

\- Non j'ai un peu mal à la tête avec cette chaleur. _prétexta son meilleur ami_.

\- Comme tu veux. _souffla le bleu_. Quels parfums?

\- Framboise et chocolat !

 _Sur ces mots, le bleuet se déplaça jusqu'à un stand de glaces tenu par un vieillard. Nagisa pesta contre son ami quand il vit l'immense queue qui le séparait de la petite camionnette. Il soupira encore une fois avant d'apercevoir Rio courant à toute vitesse et tenant quelque chose dans ses bras qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier. Elle avait l'air surexcitée. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple concours l'aurait mise dans un tel état?_

\- Au suivant ! _cria une voix grave et rauque._

\- Ah oui... Bonjour!

\- Que puis-je pour toi mon p'tit?

\- J'aimerais avoir deux glaces boules framboise et chocolat s'il vous plaît!

\- C'est parti!

 _L'homme se retourna vers sa glacière puis au bout de quelques instants, il se remit face au bleu, lui donna les deux crèmes glacées et déclara:_

\- Voilà ! 50¥ s'il te plaît!

 _Nagisa lui tendit l'argent et repartit après l'avoir remercié et salué. Arrivé devant le petit chapiteau mauve, le bleuet put constater que le rouge l'attendait patiemment sur un banc près de l'entrée des vestiaires._

\- T'en a mis du temps! _se plaigna ironiquement le roux_

\- Oui je sais ! _rala le petit bleu ce qui fit naître un rictus d'amusement sur le visage de son meilleur ami._

\- Merci! _finit par lancer le psychopathe._

\- Hmmm... de rien...

 _Soudain, une voix sortant des hauts-parleurs accrochés à quelques arbres se fit entendre:_

[ Toutes les participantes doivent aller se préparer puis rejoindre les coulisses, merci! ]

\- Raaah! J'avais à peine commencer ma glace! _s'exclama l'androgyne._

\- Quel dommage ! Je vais être obligé de la manger! _dramatisa malicieusement Karma avant de se pencher vers le bleu et de lécher sa glace. À la vue des joues violemment rosies de son ami, le roux échappa un faible ricanement._

\- Quoi? _dit-il tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres afin dé récupérer le reste de crème logé sur ses dernières_. Ne me dis pas que tu prends ça pour un baiser indirect? _sourit-il narquoisement._

 _Le teint de Nagisa vira au cramoisie et dans un élan de gêne s'écria_ :

\- Qu... qu'est ce que tu racontes?! C'est absurde...!

 _Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les vestiaires._

\- Décidément j'ai un don pour déceler les points sensibles des gens! _cru bon de rajouter le rouge d'un ton railleur._

 _Le bleu ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et pénétra dans le chapiteau._


End file.
